La fabula de los tres hermanos
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Alaude, Fon y Kyoya son tres hermanos viajeros, que se encuentran con Reborn, que es la representacion de la muerte.


Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira-sama y la fabula pertenece a los Cuentos de Beddle el Bardo de JK Rowling, solo la adaptación es mia.

Nota: shishishsi espero que les guste mi nuevo bebe.

Advertencias:

-Brujeria.

-Muerte de los personajes.

-Tragedia.

-Reborn actuando como La Muerte.

-Suicidio.

- y para mi desgracia…no yaoi.

.-.-.-.-.

La Fabula de los tres Hermanos.

Había una vez tres hermanos llamados Alaude, Fon y Kyoya. Los tres hermanos se encontraban viajando a la hora del crepúsculo por una solitaria y sinuosa carretera. Los hermanos llegaron a un profundo rio, que era demasiado peligroso para cruzar a nado, pero como los tres hermanos eran demasiado diestros en habilidad, lo cruzaron utilizando las _Llamas de la Voluntad_ y sus propias habilidades físicas fabricando un puente con la habilidad extensiva de la nube que Alaude y Kyoya tenían y reforzándolo con la llama de la tormenta de Fon. Cuando estaban ya en la mitad del puente la figura de un hombre trajeado con una fedora y un camaleón se interpuso en su camino.

El hombre se presento como Reborn y dijo ser la representación de la muerte, estaba contraído y disgustado porque acababa de perder tres posibles víctimas, ya que normalmente los viajeros se ahogaban en el rio. Pero Reborn fue muy astuto y fingió felicitarlos, diciéndoles que por haber sorteado exitosamente su trampa le daría un premio a cada uno.

Así pues, Alaude el hermano mayor, que era un hombre competitivo y dominante exigió tener un arma poderosa que le permitiera doblegar a todo ser, en definitiva, ¡un arma digna para aquel que venció a la muerte!

Reborn asintió y agarrando a su camaleón metió su mano dentro de su cuerpo, para sacar finalmente un par de esposas con llamas de propagación de la nube y se las entrego al hermano mayor.

A continuación, el hermano del medio, queriendo humillar a la muerte, pidió que se le concediera el poder de devolver la vida a los muertos, Reborn repitió el mismo proceso y del interior de su camaleón extrajo un chupete color rojo y le explico que al girarlo tres veces el muerto volvería a la vida.

Por último, Reborn le pregunto al hermano menor que deseaba, este al ser el más astuto y sensato de los tres, a demás de no fiarse ni un pelo de la muerte pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse sin ser visto y que la muerte no pudiera seguirlo. De mala gana la muerte le entrego un largo saco negro al que explico era su propia capa de invisibilidad.

Entonces Reborn se aparto y dejo que los tres hermanos siguieran su camino. Y así lo hicieron ellos comentando maravillados la aventura que acabaron de vivir y los regalos que la muerte les había proporcionado.

A su debido tiempo los hermanos se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a su propio destino.

El hermano mayor siguió viajando por una semana hasta llegar a un pueblo lejano y reto a Daemon Spade, un hombre con el que tenía una grave disputa. Naturalmente, teniendo el regalo de la muerte, gano inevitablemente. Tras matar a su enemigo se dirigió a una posada donde se vanaglorio de su poder y se jacto del arma que le había sido entregada por la propia muerte y de lo invencible que se había puesto gracias e ella.

Esa misma noche otro hombre, llamado Kykyo, se acerco con sigilo a donde yacía dormido Alaude y le arrebato las esposas y por si acaso le corto el cuello.

Asi fue como Reborn, realizando su papel como la muerte se llevo al hermano mayor.

Entretanto, el hermano mediano llego a su casa, donde vivía solo. Una vez allí tomo el chupete que tenía el poder de revivir a los muertos y lo hizo girar tres veces con la mano.

Para su asombro y placer, vio aparecer a la mujer con la que se había casado si ella no hubiese muerto prematuramente.

Pero la muchacha llamada I-Pin estaba triste y distante, separada de el por una especie de velo. Pese a que había regresado al mundo de los mortales, no pertenecía a él y por eso sufría. Al fin, Fon enloqueció por la desesperada nostalgia y se suicido para encontrarse por fin con su amada.

Así fue como la Muerte se llevo al segundo hermano.

Después Reborn busco al hermano menor por años, pero nunca logro encontrarlo. Cuando Kyoya tuvo una edad muy avanzada, finalmente se quilo la capa invisible y se la entrego a su hijo. Fue entonces cuando Reborn lo encontró y Hibari Kyoya recibió a la muerte como si fueran viejos amigos y se marcho con el de buen grado. Y así como iguales, ambos se alejaron de la vida.

_**Moraleja: **__cualquier esfuerzo por eludir o vencer a la muerte está destinado al fracaso, la muerte vendrá a buscarnos tarde o temprano, debemos estar preparados y recibirla, no como si fuera una extraña, si no que debemos hacerlo como si fuese una vieja amiga._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Nee que les pareció? A mi me gusto owo shishi, espero que a ustedes también, ahora…me voy a…hacer algunos drabbles :D

No sabia si hacer a Fon o a Kyo-chan como el del medio…considerando su carácter, me da que tendría que haber sido Kyoya el mayor, Alaude el del medio y Fon el menor…pero naaaa

Reborn es una muerte sexy, es perturbador referirme a el como LA, pero no se puede decir El muerte(?)

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
